


污水处理厂脑洞06

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [6]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水处理厂脑洞06

先把展耀的部分写一下，才好写其他JXB48。

展博士，性瘾，很严重。  
补充：针对白羽瞳。  
具体症状：渴求皮肤接触，没有白羽瞳的皮肤接触的话，哥哥和弟弟们的也是可以的，其他GHY48的也行，但是会让白羽瞳不高兴，所以就只能克制。如果超过48小时没有和白羽瞳有皮肤接触，大概再过48小时就会变成人前冷静自持、人后肉欲bitch的展博士。会很好的掩饰自己的欲望，但是在白羽瞳面前没用。  
看得出兄弟们的状况，比如大哥郝明轩虽然很认真的在教育庄森不可以缠着小花和然然要他们早点结束社团活动回家喂饱自己，实际上已经因为蓝爵出门两天饥渴到不行。  
JXB48聚会的时候，一般都是倾听者，但是偶尔也会发言。  
一旦发言，就会把人吓坏。  
不是凶杀类发言啦。  
就......  
“窒息play什么的无所谓嘛，他会有分寸的，而且那时候我身体会下意识绷紧，可以让他更舒服。”  
金威廉表示展耀哥哥太可怕了！陈斌在床上捏着他喉咙的时候，他可是怕得要死呢！  
“吞精这种事情......当然会做啊？一点都不剩才是礼貌。”  
庄森表示展耀说的很对，一滴精液都不可以浪费。  
“想要穿孔的话没问题，不过他应该不会这么做吧......唔，之前问过说是不想让我疼，但是看陈友谅的样子，被玩弄乳环也是很爽的......”  
陈友谅打了个喷嚏。  
“偶尔的粗暴玩法有益身心健康，真的，简单的说，这是一种心理舒缓。”  
高访表示没有错，压力大的时候被然然粗暴的对待，甚至当成脚踏、小桌子来使用，会很好的放松自己，可以缓解精神紧张。  
“亲密行为就是亲密行为，恋人之间做都没有关系，夫妻之间做更没有了。”  
大家都沉默了。  
有戒指了不起哦。  
不过，展耀还是会让兄弟们有点不高兴。  
都不参加家族活动的！  
所以看看他是什么样子吧。  
司澄帮着装摄像头的时候，很怕被发现，然后被催眠、把设计稿强力粉碎。  
高访说：安心啦，如果不想让你看到，他家老鼠一开始就会把摄像头弄坏的。  
所以还是让他们看了。  
超级主动的展耀弟弟（哥哥）。  
说了每两句话，就开始往白羽瞳裤子里摸。  
“猫，不行啦，早上刚做过。”  
“想要。”  
“你身体受不了。”  
“好想要。”展耀像是一只真正的猫咪，趴在地上舒展身体，藏青色睡衣下面是苍白美好的肉体。  
看到了，大腿内侧是冷烙印，会褪掉的那种。  
是白羽瞳的名字啊。  
之后嘛......  
反正大家都是一样的脸。  
看展耀被白羽瞳艹到阿黑颜和看自己镜子里的阿黑颜没什么不同。

最后，司澄还是被催眠了。  
司澄：不要动我的设计稿！！！  
展耀打个响指，司澄觉得没有什么变化，但是......  
在遇到林耀正和齐勋的时候。  
司澄说......  
“两个一起好不好？我好想试试嘴巴含一根、屁股也被肉棒填满的感觉啊。”  
司澄内心惊恐万分。  
不不不我不是这样想的！  
等他被按在床上的时候，心里想的是：我的确是这么想的。


End file.
